


【扉泉】【扉系列】《痛改前扉》

by Bluewood



Series: 【扉泉】【扉系列】 [2]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewood/pseuds/Bluewood
Summary: 两族少家族都打不过对家老二的问题。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Naka, 扉イズ - Relationship, 扉泉 - Relationship
Series: 【扉泉】【扉系列】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068818
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	【扉泉】【扉系列】《痛改前扉》

**《痛改前扉》**

*主扉泉，祝弟弟组新年快乐！尾声有柱斑创设组笑料，结尾为圈外基友附赠柱斑吐槽，想看哥哥们的笑料一定要空降翻阅最后的特典！【众所周知，圈外人士吐槽最为犀利233333】

*部分背景与情感设定沿用倒计时系列，是他俩感情比较好的时候。

*时间点处于原作柱间与斑故事时间点之后的少年扉泉，泉奈已经扎起了小辫子。

**正文** ：

众所周知，有一阵传闻变成了‘两族族长都打不过对家老二’这种离奇情节。

斑在任务中遇到扉间，或是柱间在任务中遇到泉奈，事情往往变得复杂了。个中缘由使得双方大哥都不敢尽全力真打，生怕全部开大把对方弟弟给打死。于是不太重要的任务往往变成了一个追一个逃，而重要的任务最后场面会变得极其……不美观。

比如水遁与体积相当的火遁激烈相撞而成的蒸汽导致若干敌人、友军或者倒霉的金主被蒸熟在码头，以及整座码头遍地都是熟透的鱼虾海鲜及其他。

再比如被切碎的木头以碎渣和粉末的形式淹没整个村庄，遇到火星迸溅不慎烧毁整片森林或干脆爆炸的情况也不是没有过。

而在任务中最为危险的恐怕是双方大哥在一对一过程中某一方的弟弟过来帮忙。

早先斑与柱间并未意识到群战中带不带弟弟们有什么不同，更何况用孩子离间对手这种忍者间角逐的常用手段，是他们互相最为之唾弃的行为。

随着弟弟们的战力逐渐提高，其中的问题也愈发明显。

某次的某个任务，斑领着小队遇到千手一族的柱间小队围困。泉奈回来听说斑过度使用火遁出了事故，进门看到自己哥哥因燎伤气管捂着胸口疼到满身是汗时，出离愤怒了。

在此之前就算斑单独对付对家的少家主也没落得如此难堪的境地。

千手柱间的水遁可不会将对手的火遁堵到查克拉逆流，更何况那个人一般不会使出强力的水遁，用脚指头都能想出到底是谁干的。

宇智波泉奈发誓要报仇。

第二天恰逢千手一族的传统庆典。

于是这件事就这样发生了。

“千手扉间你给我出来！”小个子的宇智波少年从千手族地的正门口走了进来，气势逼人，与其惊讶这个小个子在找人，倒不如考虑他到底怎么安然无恙进入氏族聚落这种事情更现实一点。

只不过眼下千手族地的青少年们都沉浸在节日的气氛中，情绪高涨地围着对擂台呼喊，没人在乎周围的喊声是否多出一个。

在这种乱哄哄的情形之下，泉奈根本没引起任何注意。

千手一族由于遗传的缘故，大多身形壮硕，有些在青少年时期就显出了肌肉，加之氏族风俗和肉体崇拜，一年四季的节日都会脱到只剩兜裆布来举行各种仪式，而对垒赛则是青少年们颇受欢迎的庆祝方式。简而言之，大年小节，脱就对了。

结果大家就看着下一场比赛之间有个只穿无袖中衣的精瘦小矮个爬到擂台中间喊道，“我要跟千手扉间打，把他叫出来！”

千手一族的孩子们向来直爽，嬉笑着爬上来一个试水——“你找那个手下败将干嘛？”

“你说什么，手下败将？”矮个子小子似乎更气愤了，直接冲了上去，一拳上脸。

千手的少年摆开架势，伸出双臂刚要格挡，却不想小矮子弯腰全身缠住膝盖，直接将自己撂倒，就听见关节发出清脆的‘咔吧’声，这名千手少年只来得及一愣，接着便脸朝下倒在地上痛到大叫。

“你说那个千手扉间是谁的手下败将？”小矮子冷笑着将其拖至木质擂台的角落，就连小辫子的尖尖都透着一股不屑，“就这？”

千手的孩子们总算有所了解，这个小矮子不好对付，于是人群中再爬上来的对手似乎终于想要认真对待了。

对垒的孩子一拳下去，以为小个子只是格挡住自己的拳头，然其他部位却同时被击中。被击中的部分恰好为骨头之间的接缝处。再一拳下去，就会发现四肢不听使唤，即便再怎样出招，也无法打中对方了。

就着愣神的功夫，泉奈一把将对方扳倒，将对那少年挤出擂台圈外。

“千手扉间人在哪儿？”泉奈瞥了一眼围观的人群，没有死白毛那张苦瓜脸，于是提高声音，“给我叫他出来！”

“那家伙次次比赛都输咧，”又一个千手少年冲对方兴奋地喊，“找他打有什么意思——”

“这个死白毛……”泉奈咬牙切齿，出招更加凶狠，躲过拳头一脚踢中对方膝窝，手肘击中对方肋骨，这种程度那个白毛臭小鬼能输才怪呢。

虽力量不大，但处处钻心腕骨，尖锐的疼痛令前来挑战的千手少年膝盖一软跪在地上。

“我要千手扉间！他在哪儿？”泉奈拎着对方的兜裆布凶巴巴地问道。

当大家惊讶地看到这个小矮子连续赢了四个对手之后，男孩子们更狂热了，几乎摩拳擦掌排着队想挑战。对方往往在一两招之内将对方制服，遇到不服再战的十分不耐烦的上前卸掉关节，绝不拖泥带水。你能看得清对方，但就是打不到，像一尾鱼一样滑来缠去。

千手一族的孩子们哪见过这种打法，一个个跃跃欲试。

没几回合，周围的孩子们再也不轻视这个面容有点陌生的矮个子。对方动作敏捷又会打架，眉清目秀又伶俐过人，搞得千手家的年轻汉子们打心底有点心痒难耐，谁都想认识一下这名越看越漂亮的美少年，傲人的气质饶是哪个武家的贵公子也说不定。

结果这孩子张口闭口要找千手扉间。

没人理会这个问题，爬上来似乎大几岁的千手青少年，有着一张颇为不服气的臭屁脸。

“嘿，你叫什么啊？”千手的年轻小伙口气愈发激动，“我的名字是——”

“我不关心你是谁，”矮个的美少年毫不留情地打断道，指了指自己身上被划废的飞雷神疤痕，“等你们有本事能在我身上留下痕迹再说，让那个臭小鬼出来——我有事找他。”

稍年长的孩子当做耳边风嘿嘿两声不怀好意将其扑倒，扯下对方上衣小褂，抱住小矮个就地滚了一圈，紧接着全身手脚关节错位尖叫着从擂台上滚着摔了下去。

“给我叫他出来。”宇智波泉奈甩了甩辫子，冷笑道。

这下，男孩子们终于决定先找人了。

在一众千手青少年耀眼的肌肉中，扉间实在算不上最凸出的，即使周围吵翻天也依然缩在人堆里对着忍术卷轴读得津津有味。

诚然，意料之中，扉间根本没把周围沸腾的欢呼声和几声口哨联系到自己身上。

一抬头就看见光膀子、全身汗湿的宇智波小个子正气急败坏瞪着他。

“哦，是泉奈啊，”银发小子抬眼咕哝了一句低下头，“等下，还有一章我就——诶诶诶诶泉奈？！！！！！！！”

——啪。

就见银发千手少年的脸上瞬间印上一个颜色分明的鲜红掌印。

节日热烈的气氛达到了顶峰，几乎所有千手的孩子们兴奋的嚷嚷，集体怂恿想要这两人对战，有人甚至抛给两人苦无。

“你你你们全都住手！”扉间两把结印一个水遁将苦无瞬间弹飞，外加将成堆挤过来的大小孩子们一口气冲散，接着抓起地上的外套扔给泉奈，牢牢钳住对方手腕将其堵在身后。扉间脸色青一阵白一阵，内心大叫不好，让宇智波泉奈拿到武器绝不是什么明智的决定，“都退下，比试武器你们更——”

就在一众千手少年七嘴八舌地议论吵嚷时，孩子们忽然鸦雀无声，齐刷刷直盯着扉间身后。

一瞬间扉间以为对方亮出了写轮眼，却感觉到身后一道更加狂怒的视线，他战战兢兢地转过头，就看到自己的父亲怒视着他们。

“扉间！你竟然把敌人——”

“呀，佛间大叔，”宇智波泉奈一脸假笑，打断了对方的训斥，“我现在可是个手无寸铁的孩子，您不必在意我这个宇智波窝囊废，多有打扰实在抱歉——还有……”他瞬间拉下脸，白了一眼身边的银发小子，“死白毛，这事我们没完。”说着便消去了影分身，‘嘭’地消失在空气中。

“——本体在那边！！人群里不知谁嚷嚷了一句，男孩们便恢复了精神，相互应和着向门口狂奔而去。

“别追了，”扉间连忙阻止，“那是我的死敌，没那么容易抓到啊……”

“口口声声的‘死敌死敌’的，别说得好像你的东西一样！”

千手家的孩子们一个比一个激动，眨眼之间全部追了出去。留下叹着气的白毛少年，独自面对此时极为暴怒的、身为千手族长的父亲——千手佛间。

宇智波泉奈怒而冲进对方领地众目睽睽之下扇了千手老二一个耳光这件事让扉间被族内孩子们笑话了很长一段时间，还被父亲佛间当做泄密叛徒拳打脚踢差点当场挂掉。

原本大哥柱间在南贺川约宇智波少家主的事情保密良好，结果，弟弟扉间被宇智波二家主上门打脸的糗事却吵得沸沸扬扬、丢尽脸面。

族长家次子相扑成绩一向平庸，别说同柱间相比，就连普通成绩都排不上名次是公认的事实，经过这次事件，大家似乎才注意到什么时候佛间家的老二有能耐居然勾搭到这么厉害的敌人。至于扉间在千手族内的打斗成绩为何总是中等偏下——

“哦，我故意输的，”扉间不得不道出实情，“相扑比赛什么的，太占用读书时间了。”

总之，扉间在同族孩子中火了。

以至于从这以后每逢千手庆典总有那么几个好事者专门跑到对家试图绑走宇智波二把手。

这段故事在少年们日后对上宇智波泉奈的任务中时经常被吐槽，“看，是扉间的那个宇智波又来了。”往往这样说出口会直接被泉奈揍到半死，神奇的是，但凡如此挑衅而不幸被揍的往往再不济都会被留下性命。

但那是以后的事情，眼下，千手氏族结界的边界处，泉奈小队的另外两个宇智波小伙伴作为后援百般无聊等在树下。

“我们就这么等着真的好吗？泉奈不会被那群千手吃了吧。”队友仲百般聊赖地躺在树荫里。

“只要不是群攻，泉奈没问题啦。”奈绪梨回应道。

“你为啥这么有信心啊，绝对是你滤镜太厚。”名为仲的男孩对此嗤之以鼻。

“我有看见泉奈和他哥哥一起练习。”奈绪梨争辩道。

“肯定是斑大哥让着他。”

“我还见过他把雷的伙伴揍到满地找牙。”奈绪梨攥紧拳头比划道。

“……呃，好吧，那我没意见。”仲想了一下那画面，赶紧甩甩头，“还有提醒我以后不要惹他。”

话音刚落，只见泉奈披着衣服就从林间窜出，森林深处瞬间撵出无数全都只穿兜当布、露着闪亮亮肌肉的千手族青少年。

那场面简直比捅了一窝蚂蜂还热闹，惹得宇智波的孩子们齐刷刷吓出了写轮眼。

“泉奈你到底干了啥！”仲大叫着仿佛被烫了嘴。

“你用什么幻术了，他们怎么都只穿兜当布！”奈绪梨脸红了。

“快走，我们现在就走！”

鼓着肌肉的少年们一拥而上，随着一声“抓到他们啦！”地呼喊，扑上去越摞越高，叠成了人山。

宇智波的族地里，三个小宇智波仍然惊恐地朝家的方向狂奔。

“怪不得斑大哥禁止咱宇智波看千手的庆典，说是会坏眼睛，”女孩惊恐万分，“眼睛真的要烂掉了啊！”

“下次不陪你去了绝对不陪你去了！泉奈，”名叫仲的男孩呲牙咧嘴，“要不是奈绪梨的幻术，咱们三个可就交代在那儿了！”

“你们两个吵死了，”小辫子的宇智波少年愤愤不平，“我、我保证下次绝对不会这么狼狈了！哼！”

长风中响起了两个队友无奈的哀号——

“诶？——还有下次啊！！！”

*仲与奈绪梨为火影动画tv558原创角色。详见[【资料】作品注解、创设组相关背景资料和脑洞 ](https://myheartineverywhere.lofter.com/post/307ce9_1ca67ac4b)

或【[扉泉】【倒计时之二】《南贺川的较量》 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105280/chapters/66187111)中的 **《倒计时系列》出场角色列表**

**尾声** ：

要说泉奈独闯千手族地事件发生之后，千手每年的节日庆典一定要绑架宇智波泉奈这件闲出屁的事，作为当事人的泉奈和扉间反而并未太过放在心上。

与其说心照不宣倒不如说是乐此不疲：一族是神一族是鬼的偏见与仇恨如果能在他们这代通过这种无聊把戏减少一点也是好事。

终于，在某一年的庆典中，千手氏族的同伴们为了庆祝扉间升任二把手以及庆贺即将到来的元服礼，成功将敌族宇智波少家主弟弟泉奈用麻袋套着扛回来当做压轴惊喜。

随着众人愉快的‘生日快乐’，大家七手八脚将袋子拆开，将抱着手臂皱着眉的宇智波推到对方面前。

那个宇智波扎着和泉奈一样的辫子，没穿衣服，似乎是在泡汤时被匆匆绑走的，由于头发完全湿透，平日里本该乱翘的头发互相粘在一起顺滑不少，泡软的皮肤连同脸上的轮廓柔和起来，除去眼底因沐浴变得不甚明显的卧蚕，确是有几分像泉奈。

所以这时候，脸盲的千手同伴们摩拳擦掌将面如死灰的千手扉间推了上去：

“上吧！扉间！”

“元服！扉间！”

“死敌就在眼前！扉间！”

“做个男子汉，扉间！”

“战个痛！扉间！”

“普利司够昂，扉间！”

“今晚干到爽！扉间！”

“兄弟们挺你！扉间！”

而这个宇智波阴沉着脸，只问了一句——“谁派你们抓人的。”

那声音太过震慑，一时间所有人一愣，齐刷刷盯着自家银发的千手兄弟。

于是，那片森林除了被夷平好几回外，至今记忆着当夜宇智波斑那如修罗般恐怖的怒号——

“千手扉间，你tm就想搞我弟弟！！！”

***

“哎，哥哥泡汤好慢啊~”泉奈醉醺醺地伸了个懒腰。

“难得你能同意我跟斑斑私下说话，”千手一族的少家主很是高兴，看到泉奈糟糕的状态却也颇有些担心，“撑不住的话，要先去睡吗？”

“我才不要，”宇智波的小辫子拿起戳在矮几上的苦无，口齿不清地说道，“我得好好地……盯着你们！……狡猾的……嗝！……千手！……尤其是，你！骗、骗哥哥……”

“旁边就是床哦，”柱间结了木遁的手印，旁边便生出了木制床，再集气，床板上便生出了嫩藤条织成的富有弹性的垫子，床头还开着几朵温馨的小花，“扉间教我的，听说是最新流行起来的东西呦。”

“……呃，扉间啊……”喝得烂醉的泉奈躺在上面迷迷糊糊嘟囔着，手中的苦无扔在一边，长长地叹了口气。

“……你和扉间……你们……”柱间深沉地看着泉奈，对方东滚西蹭炸着头毛蜷缩在床上，那样子确有些像斑了，“有什么事情没告诉我和斑斑吧？”

泉奈一把拉住对方的手，像是想要说什么，忍受着心口的折磨。

“……哦，扉间啊……”宇智波的细眉微微皱了起来，攥紧对方的手又轻声呢喃，“……嗯，扉间啊……”

然而直到泉奈沉沉睡去，也未曾吐露半分心声。

至于一丝不挂的宇智波斑扛着被痛揍的千手扉间踹开门一脚踏进木屋时脸上的表情，那是另外一件事了。

（END）

**特典** ：

圈外基友A隔空附赠的吐槽特典（我帮忙润色了一下）：

后来时常被‘请’去千手庆典的泉奈回来跟斑吐槽，说千手氏族某些方面非常奇怪，不仅有在祭典上全裸相扑的，他们族长千手柱间，JJ上还有奇怪的纹身，上面纹着字，好像是临什么行。

斑：什么玩意啊！我才不信！临时行房、做过就跑、拔屌无情——这是告别炮的意思吗，可恶！混蛋！渣男！

结果他俩搞到一起时，柱间被问到一脸茫然，裤子一拉，下面的玩意弹出来，纹着“临兵斗者皆阵列前行”。

斑：……

***

扉间：……

泉奈：……

扉间：……

泉奈：……

扉间：你别找了我没有！！！！撸也没有！！！（破声）

作者：

这篇其实是南贺川故事之后随便脑的，原本只有几句话，渐渐就变成很长的沙雕故事了。

说起来，我老早想写一个张口闭口骂扉间的泉奈来着……这样看他确实是马达拉的亲弟弟了——哥俩一个毛病233333ヾﾉ≧∀≦)o


End file.
